


What the Future May Hold

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ...unitl now, AU future fic, Barry and Cisco don't know about the Legends..., CaptainCanary, F/M, Post Zoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco run in to a pair that they don't expect while out getting coffee.  What does it mean!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future May Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had while driving to the bank today. I hope you all enjoy.

“DUDE!” Cisco says unexpectedly while elbowing Barry in the ribs

Barry wasn't expecting that so two things happen. The first is that he lets out a yelp of slight pain at the unexpected poke. The second is that he drops his fresh coffee onto the sidewalk just outside of Jitters. He let's out a groan and glares at Cisco. To Barry's surprised the scientist hasn't noticed the sacrilegious waste of caffeine. His eyes are fixed on something across the street. Barry follows the look and suddenly understands why his coffee had to suffer.

Standing on the opposite side of the street is Leonard Snart. The same Leonard Snart that had vanished months ago. The same Leonard Snart who was calmly standing there and checking his phone while holding a great variety of shopping bags. His clothing was...perfectly normal. A dark blue leather jacket, black jeans, white t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers, “What the Hell?” Barry can't help but say

Before Barry can even think about confronting the crook a new person steps into Snart's space. It's a woman, probably between Barry and Snart's age groups. She has dirty blond hair that falls down to her middle back. Her clothing is much the same as Snart's, though her own leather jacket is a stunning white. As Barry and Cisco watches she leans over Snart's shoulder and kisses his cheek. Instead of reacting angrily Snart just smiles and turns to face her fully so they can get a full kiss going. A kiss that lasts for a good thirty seconds and makes Barry clear his throat when it suddenly drys.

“I think I need eye bleach.” Cisco says, his voice sounding strangely hollow

Barry freezes in place when Snart looks up and makes eye contact through the traffic between them. The smile that overtakes the criminal's face is almost as disturbing as the kiss. It's not the usual smirk or leer that Snart wears. It's a genuine smile, like he's absolutely pleased as punch to see Barry standing there. As if to prove this Snart looks at the street and then runs across it. Barry and Cisco don't move as the criminal stops next to them with that smile still plastered on his face, “Hey Barry, Cisco.” he even sounds pleased

That's when Barry notices. There is more gray in Snart's hair then the last time he had seen the man. A few more wrinkles around the eyes, mouth, and forehead. Also there is a strange scar peeking out from the left side of Snart's jacket collar. It looks at least a year old if not a bit more. Barry blinks, “What...” he can't think of anything to say 

Snart laughs. A real laugh that matches the smile, “Wish I had a camera right now. Your faces are priceless.” he chuckles a little more and then says, “Just so your heads don't explode, I'm not the Leonard Snart you might be expecting.”

“Not helping.” Cisco muttered before he asked, “Are you from Earth 2?” 

Another chuckle and a head shake, “Nope, sorry. And didn't you take care of that already anyway?” he looks suddenly concerned, eyes looking around the streets, “Isn't Zoom gone yet?” 

Barry feels a pang of pain in his chest at the very thought of Zoom and nods, “Yeah, he's gone.” 

“Good. From what I heard he was a handful.” Snart looks to his side and his smile widens, “While we're all here, let me introduce you to someone.” that woman seems to appear from the crowd around them and plasters herself to Snart's side, “This is Sara Lance.” he wraps an arm around her waist

“Lance!?” Cisco takes a step forward so he is now in front of Barry, “Like Laurel's sister Sara? The one I made the outfit for?”

“The first and all that come after Cisco.” she grins at him, “You look so cute like this.”

“Like what!?” Cisco's voice cracks

“Young.” her smile grows slightly tired, “It's been a while since I've seen you like this.”

“Hold up.” Barry raises a hand to get everyone's attention, “I feel like we're missing something big here.”

Sara giggles and give's Snart a little slap to the chest, “You were supposed to tell them weren't you?”

“To much fun looking at their faces.” Snart says, tone unrepentant, placing a kiss on her neck before looking back at them, “We're from the future.”

Barry feels his brain short circuit, “Huh?”  
\---------------BREAK---------

Barry laughed along with Snart as he watched Cisco and Sara share a song on stage. A few hours ago he never would have predicted this. He looked over at Snart who was smiling fondly at Sara on stage, “She really is something.” Barry commented

“That she is Barry.” Snart took a sip of his drink, “It'll take me a few years to figure that out though.” he focuses slightly drunk eyes on Barry, “Remember what you promised.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Barry sighed, “No mention of this until the wedding reception. I got that the first three times you told me.” his eyes went back to the stage when Cisco let out a truly sour note, “Cisco can keep quiet though right?”

“As far as I know.” Snart shrugged

“Good. I would hate for us to ruin the time line for you.” Barry said seriously. He really liked this future Leonard Snart. He was open, nice, and paid for other peoples drinks. 

Snart snorted, “If I've learned one thing over the last 7 years it's that time doesn't change lightly. It takes some real effort to change. It's a bit like your Speed Force. It has a mind of it's own.”

“Can't wait to find out what it has planned for me then.” Barry smiled and Snart smiled back

“You've got a lot coming your way Barry. But you'll figure a way out, just like you always do. Give it a few years and you might even have some extra backup.” Snart winked and slammed down the rest of his drink, “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my wife back to the time ship.”

Barry frowned, “Already?”

“Sorry, been here long enough already. Just keep on being you Barry and everything should work out fine.” Snart got to his feet just as the song ended. Cisco returned to the table while Sara leaned in to Snart's side

“Time to go?” she asked in a slightly slurred way

“That it is.” Snart nodded at both Barry and Cisco, “See you later boys.”

Barry watches them until the door to the bar shuts behind them. Then he snorts into his water when Cisco says, “I so ship them.” before passing out on the table top


End file.
